Karen Clark (Jackal series)
This character was created by Superjokertv. Karen Clark is a recurring character of the Jackal Series. Biography Jackal Series Powers and Abilities Powers Karen possesses the following powers. *'Super Strength:' Karen possesses a tremendous amount of strength. This was demonstrated in almost every encounter with it, as Karen was shown to be capable of ripping off car doors and breaking through corrugated steel walls. *'Super Speed:' Karen can run much faster than even the most athletic human beings. She can also run on all fours, hands and feet, in both human and in supernatural forms. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' Karen possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes. She has been known to climb vertical surfaces with ease, such as walls or buildings, and can perform a multitude of gymnastic and acrobatic feats to aid in their combat skills. She is also capable of leaping very large distances as well as very tall heights. *'Super Durability:' Karen is supernaturally durable. She is much more durable to blunt force trauma than humans, allowing them to be thrown through walls and from tall heights with only minor injuries. *'Super Senses:' Karen has extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. She can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles and can hear whispered conversations from far away with ease. This ability allows her to do things that no human would be possible of doing. *'Accelerated Healing:' Karen is an extremely durable creature who is hard to wound in general, she is capable of rapidly healing even the most extreme injuries such as being shot multiple times, getting stabbed and clawed or even getting its throat slashed by an Alpha, in the case that they manage to be wounded. This extraordinarily enhanced healing factor allows them to heal from almost anything within moments. Because their healing factor is so extreme, just like werejackals, its assumed that he can't become intoxicated through alcohol or drugs, and he likely have greatly extended youth and lifespan. *'Shapeshifting:' Karen possesses the ability to shape shift her body into any supernatural creature. She has transformed into a Werejackal, a Werewolf, an Arachne, a Werecoyote, a Werejaguar, a Kanima, a Wendigo, a Berserker, a Scorpion creature and a Ghost Rider (just the eyes). *'Surface Crawling:' Karen possesses the ability to walk or move along vertical surfaces like walls and ceilings. *'Web Projection:' Karen possesses the ability to shower people and things with webbing out of her mouth. She can use it to spin strong webbing in which she imprison her victims. *'Camouflage:' Karen has the ability to blend in with her surroundings by touching her body against them, causing her body (including her clothing) to change colors to adapt to her environment. *'Electromagnetokinesis:' Karen has the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity and electromagnetic forces, but can also transfer it and store it within herself. She can use this stored electricity as a defensive weapon at will by creating lightning balls in her hands or by transferring electricity from a source to an opponent who is vulnerable to electricity, such as Werewolves. *'Kanima/Scorpion Venom:' Karen possesses the power to produce Kanima venom from her claws which she can use to paralyze a victim by stabbing them with her claws and injecting the venom into them. She can also produce Scorpion venom that can cause immense agony to anyone exposed to it through her stings. *'Rift Manipulation:' Karen is able to safely cross through rifts in the fabric of reality and can use her strength to manually open a rift so that others can safely travel through it as well. *'Pathokinesis:' Karen possess the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. She has used this ability to calm Ryan down after the Ghost Riders took his brother. *'Telepathic Communication:' Karen has the ability to communicate with Ghost Riders and Hellhounds through a mysterious language even from a distance. *'Mountain Ash Immunity:' As a Chimera, Karen is technically not supernatural, and as a result, she is immune to the effects of Mountain Ash; any other supernatural creature would be unable to go near it, making it the perfect substance to create traps and use as barriers to prevent them from passing into or out of an enclosed space. Abilities *'Advanced Combat Skills:' Karen is shown to be a highly capable fighter, using his supernatural powers in conjunction with gymnastics. Weaknesses As a Chimera, she was not susceptible to mountain ash like true supernaturals are. It is unknown if Karen is vulnerable to substances such as wolfsbane, mistletoe, or wolf lichen, which are commonly used to weaken Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Category:Females Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Jackal Series